


Hopelessly in Love

by niintendojpg



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Starker, The whole trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg
Summary: Tony Stark and Peter Parker fall for each other. What difficulties will face them? What pleasures await them?





	1. Charity

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting updates in this form instead now! It's easier to track comments, kudos and it's just plain easier to read.

"The charity event? I completely forgot." Peter sighs, looking up from the college work he was doing. He knew Tony Stark invited him to a charity event, but it still seemed surreal to him. A large part of him hoped it was as his date, but he knew that was unrealistic. The iconic Tony Stark inviting him to a public event as his date? Unlikely.

"Well, you are a part of The Avengers. And it won't interfere with your college work, so you can attend this one. You're coming, no excuses." Tony replied, smirking at the younger boy. They were sitting at a table opposite each other, both doing work. It mostly ended with them talking rather than working, but they enjoyed it. Peter nods, humming along to a tune of a song he was listening to earlier that day. Tony lets out a chuckle, which turns into a full blown laugh when Peter starts singing badly and doing arm motions. When he finishes his performance, he does a small bow, leading to Tony giving him a little applause, "You definitely are something, Peter Parker."

Peter feels a little heat going to his cheeks. He does a fake cough and puts his face down, smiling widely. They both talk longer with a bit of working, but they end up on the sofa watching a horror movie. It was about a possessed doll, which just happened to be one of Tony's fears. Of course, he'd never let Peter know that. So when Peter started holding his hands to his face to cover his eyes, Tony had to resist to do the same. He, instead, settled on teasing Peter, "I can't believe the amazing Spiderman is scared of a little doll."

Peter faces Tony and sits cross legged, "First of all, it's not a little doll. It's a possessed, creepy doll. Second, you bet your ass I'm amazing." Tony can't help but laugh at that, of course he'd pick that out. He pulled Peter's legs so they were resting on top of his lap, instinctively. Peter put his head on Tony's shoulder and began watching the movie again. They done this often when the Avenger's Mansion was empty except for them. It wasn't anything serious, it's a friendly position to be in when watching something on a screen, they justify to themselves. Tony wraps his arm round Peter's slim frame, and they remain like that for a while. Tony ignores how his heartbeat quickens and his face gets hot. He ignores how every small movement that Peter makes causes him to unfocus from the film and focus on him. He tries to ignore Peter, but fails when he hears a small snore. He looks over and sees that Peter has drifted off on his shoulder. Smiling down, he gently strokes Peter's cheek. Peter smiles and leans into his hand, not waking up. Tony carries Peter bridal style to his bedroom, tucking him into bed. He automatically kisses his forehead and whispers a 'goodnight'.

***

Peter sits up and rubs his eyes, hitting his bedside table in search for his alarm. When he sees the time, he curses at himself. He had to buy a suit for the charity event tonight, arrange someone to be his "date", and arrange a ride to the hotel. He quickly showers and gets dressed for the day, before opening the door to his bedroom. Sitting outside was a big gift box, tied with a red and blue ribbon. He picked it up and rushed inside his bedroom once again, appreciating the decoration before ripping it open like a kid on Christmas morning. Inside, was what appeared to be a suit and a small note.

'Peter,

Wear this tonight. I've arranged everything, so focus on making yourself pretty.

-Tony'

Peter smiled to himself, holding the note to his chest. He put it down to pick up the suit, and it was beautiful. He doesn't want to imagine how much the suit cost. He couldn't wait, and he tried it on. It was a very well fitting, navy suit. It's a slim fit, with a white shirt and a black thin tie. He wonders for a bit how Tony knew his measurements, before he remembers that Tony is the one who makes and modifies the Spiderman suits, of course he knew Peter's measurements. He suddenly gets very excited for this event. Not only would it be helping charity, which is great. But also, he could show off his figure to Tony. Maybe it was a blind hope, but Peter hoped that one day Tony would return Peter's feelings.

***

It was the night of the charity event, and people were arriving quickly, filling the hotel. Tony was there to greet everyone who entered with a smile on his face and whiskey in his hand. When Peter arrives (in a very expensive and shiny car), Tony is ready to introduce him to everyone as the newest member of the Avengers. Peter shook so many hands, had to remember so many names, that it all kind of blurred together. At the end of it, Tony pointed out the bar and told Peter to go get a drink. Peter mouthed a grateful 'thank you' as he almost jogged over to the bar.

He ordered an orange juice with a double shot of vodka, not being able to afford much else. While he stood there sipping, an older man drifted over to the bar and stood next to Peter. He offered his hand, "Hi there, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Mark Johnson. The most generic name for the least generic guy."

Peter smiled at that comment, and shook the guy's hand, "I'm Peter Parker. I know that name though, didn't you work with Mr Stark on a project years ago?".

"Yes, indeed I did. I know you too, Spiderman," Mark smirked at Peter, "so what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Peter laughed at the cliche line, but could tell he was just joking. They talked for a bit, Peter bringing up the project they worked on together. He wanted to know as much as he could about Tony's past. At some point, the man ordered a very expensive bottle of champagne for them to share. Mark kept pouring Peter drinks, and before they knew it, the bottle was empty and Peter was more than tipsy.

"I wanna dance~" Peter laughed, already on his way to the dancefloor. The music playing was recent and very easy to move along to. Mark joined Peter, dancing along with him. Peter thought nothing of it, until Mark pulled him closer by the hips.

"Let's not beat around the bush, I bet you could do wonders with that tight body and sexy mouth. Why don't you show me?"

Peter was shocked. He didn't think he gave the wrong impression, he was asking about Tony all night. Surely that was a big clue that he wasn't into him? His head was spinning and he could feel the man's breath on his neck. His eyes were darting around the room, desperately searching for Tony. He found him, and he didn't like what he saw. Tony was talking with an attractive woman, and they were pretty close. She was laughing at something he said, and he was buying her a drink. Peter swallowed, attempting to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. His eyes watered slightly but he blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. He wasn't Tony, but if he was the only one who'd be interested in him, it'd have to do. He stared up into the older man's eyes before leaning in to his ear,

"How about we take this back to mine?"

Mark licked his lips as he gestured for Peter to lead the way. They both left the hotel, and got into the man's car. He pulled Peter onto his lap and cupped his ass as he stuck his tongue in Peter's mouth. Peter tried to imagine it was Tony, hoping if he tried hard enough it would be true. He grinded on the older man, leaning more into the kiss.

Next thing they knew, they were in Peter's room. The man was shirtless and Peter was standing in his boxers. Mark traced the outline of Peter's muscles, kissing his neck. It suddenly hit Peter that no matter how hard he tried, the man infront of him wasn't Tony. It didn't smell like him. It didn't feel like him. It didn't sound like him. The only man he wanted in front of him like this, was a man who didn't want him back. He tried to swallow the emotions down, to just have fun. That's what guys his age do right? They have casual sex with people they don't care about. So why couldn't Peter do the same?

***

“The materials will definitely be shipped by the 5th? You can promise me?” Tony enquired, the woman in front of him laughing and nodding, “Well then we have to celebrate! Order any drink that you’d like, on me.”

Tony paid for the woman’s drink, and then searched for Peter. He couldn’t wait to tell him the good news. When he couldn’t find him, he asked around. Perhaps he was in the bathroom? After doing a bit of research, he discovered that Peter had left the hotel to go back to the mansion. This worried Tony, normally Peter would inform him of what he was doing.

He called his car, and before he knew it, he was standing infront of Peter’s bedroom door. He knocked gently at first, asking if he was in there. There was no answer. He knocked a bit harder. No answer. He was about to give in when he heard activity from inside the room.

“Peter, I’m coming in. I hope you’re decent!” Tony shouted, using his spare key. When Peter suggested that Tony kept a spare in case of emergencies, he was a bit shocked. Nobody else had suggested that before. But it was definitely coming in handy; if Peter was hurt or upset, Tony couldn’t handle that.

He opened the door, and was stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Peter was standing there in his underwear, pulling up a bed sheet to cover himself. Tony’s old friend, Mark, was standing opposite him buttoning up his shirt. Rage filled Tony's mind, and all he saw was red. He stormed forward towards his old friend and got in his face.

"You're going to tell me exactly what happened here, and why the hell you are undressed in Peter's room." Tony growled at the man. Mark simply chuckled, and raised his eyebrow. Peter was just watching the scene unfold in front of him, not really believing what was happening.

"Tony, I think you know what happened here. So let's all be adults about this situation. I'm going to go and leave you two to talk." Mark replied, looking Tony in the eye. Tony grabbed the man by his shirt collar, throwing him towards the bedroom door. The man grabbed Tony back and started whispering things into Tony's ear, which he didn't like.

"Get off him!" Peter shouted, getting in between the two men, "Mark, leave. Please just leave."

Mark nodded and left the room, but not before making a kissy face towards Peter. Tony was just about ready to punch him in the face, but instead turned towards Peter. All rage left his body, and he was filled with an upsetting emotion. A mix between jealousy and hurt. He was quite fond of Peter, and he felt foolish in that moment to believe an attractive young man would be interested in him. He looked for an answer in Peter's eyes, not believing what was probably the obvious. Peter started to tear up and his bottom lip started to shake.

"I promise you, that's not what it looked like. I mean, yeah he flirted with me and it felt nice to be flirted with. Then I looked over and you were flirting with this woman and I know that I have no authority over you, but I got upset and I flirted back. We made out a bit but that's it Tony I swear to you, nothing sexual happened. I couldn't keep going, we came back here and we were ready to do something else I just-" Peter broke down into tears and Tony rushed forward to hug him. Relief flushed through him, nothing happened between them. He knew Peter deserved better. Then he processed what Peter said.

"Wait, Peter," he started to say, pulling back to look at the younger boy in the face, "why would me supposedly flirting bother you?"

"Because I- Ok you have to promise you won't see me any differently and you won't stop talking to me or anything," Peter said just loud enough for him to hear. Tony nodded, he would never stop talking to him. Peter took a deep breath and looked up into Tony's brown eyes as he confessed, "I like you. I've liked you for a while now. I know that I have no chance with someone like you, trust me I know that, but that's how I feel."

Tony was taken aback. Of course he liked him back, he thought that was obvious. All the small touches and late night conversations. All the time spent together. But he never thought that Peter Parker, the young attractive genius, would like him back. His chest felt light and he couldn't help but smile widely. He gently touched Peter's cheek, stroking him with his thumb.,

"I like you too, Pete." Tony breathed out, seeing the tension in Peter's shoulders release. Neither of them could believe it. Peter was overcome with emotion and pushed forward, locking their lips in a kiss. Peter's lips were mostly soft, but also slightly chapped. Tony's lips were mostly chapped, but slightly soft. Neither of them cared about anything else in that moment, except for the person in front of them. Tony grabbed Peter's cheeks, holding him close to his face. Peter let out a content hum and kept moving his lips against the older man's. They stayed like that for a while, before separating for air. Tony smiled down, and asked something he'd been wanting to ask for a while now, "Peter Parker, will you please go on a date with me?"

"Of course I will." Peter replied, crashing their lips together once more.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Peter and Tony's first date, what will Tony have planned?

Slamming his bedroom door shut, Peter throws his backpack on his bed. He doesn't have much time to get ready for his date with Tony. He runs his hands through his hair before clicking his fingers and realizing he needs to shower. As the water runs down his body, he realizes exactly what he's doing. He's going on a date, not with just anyone - with Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. He remembered thinking he was attractive when he first saw him in a magazine, but then he met him and wow, he was blown away. They slowly got closer, and then all at once they just found that they had an amazing connection. It, of course, took them a while to confess to each other. Peter still remembers that first kiss. Their lips fit together so perfectly, like his lips were Tony's to kiss. He'd wanted it for the longest time, so when it finally happened, it's all Peter could think about. But today, thoughts of the date flooded his mind. What should he wear? Or say? Before he knew it, it had been half an hour and his fingers were wrinkling up.

Wrapping a towel round his waist and shaking his head, Peter walked out of his bathroom into his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers and wardrobe trying to find something acceptable to wear, but he couldn't. The date was a complete surprise on his part, he knew nothing about it except that Tony would be picking him up soon. And that he didn't know what to wear. He imagined what Tony could possibly plan, and decided that it was very unlikely Tony Stark would plan to go to a coffee shop. But how far would he go? In the end, Peter settled for slim fit suit bottoms and a white shirt. Smart casual seemed appropriate. In the time it took him to get dressed and sort out his hair, it was already time for the date. There was a gentle knock on the door. He checked his appearance one last time in the mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Standing in the doorway was Tony. He was dressed in a gray casual suit, his hair styled nicely and holding a box of red roses. Peter gasped slightly and accepted the flowers, "Tony, they're beautiful. Thank you," Peter smiled, placing them on his bedside table. He grabbed his keys before coming back to the man at his door, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go, Pete?" Tony offered out his hand, which Peter quickly accepted. They walked downstairs to be met by Happy and a black sleek car. Happy greeted them and Tony opened the car door for Peter to get in. As soon as they started driving, all Peter was doing was trying to figure out where they were going. But Tony was keeping it a surprise. He signaled for Happy to put up the privacy barrier, and then as soon as it was up, he intertwined his fingers with Peter's.

"I've been thinking about you." Tony hummed, tracing the back of Peter's hand with his thumb. A smile crept on Peter's face, he still couldn't believe what was happening. /The/ Tony Stark had been thinking about him. The Tony Stark he looked up to, and the Tony Stark that liked him back.

Peter, wide-eyed, looked up into Tony's brown eyes, "I've been thinking about you too."

Tony swore his heart skipped a beat at that. He had a huge crush on Peter, so hearing that he had been thinking about him? Brilliant. It wasn't long before Peter was guessing locations as they drove down roads and pouting when he guessed wrong. He guessed everything from arcades to museums to takeout places. He truly had no idea what Tony had in mind. He wanted to show the younger boy just how much he meant to him. When they left the city, Peter had officially run out of ideas.

"You're not taking me to my death right?" Peter laughed, gesturing to the amount of trees surrounding them. It definitely felt like they were driving on a trail and not a road. Tony just chuckled and shook his head. He pointed out the window as they pulled in to a side trail. Peter looked out excitedly, and was amazed. Standing there was a beautiful restaurant, he could slightly hear the sound of violins and a piano.

Opening the door for Peter, Tony held his hand out for him to take. Peter took it happily, and they strolled into the restaurant. It truly was beautiful. While Tony talked to the hostess, Peter admired the interior. Soft music filled the restaurant; as did the smell of delicious food. He didn't have much time to look into the small details, as the hostess took them up a staircase. Peter looked confused at Tony, but his mouth opened in surprise as they reached the top. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stars littered the navy sky and the full moon shone bright onto the couple. It was a romantic balcony, with a single candlelit table in the middle. Surrounding the couple was flowers intertwined with fairy lights. In the background, there were faint city lights. It was perfect.

"Tony this is- I mean this really is beautiful." Peter stuttered out, still not believing this was real. He was expecting to wake up any minute. Tony guided him to the table, pulling out Peter's chair for him. When they had both sat down, Tony ordered a bottle of ridiculously expensive red wine to the table and poured them both a glass. Peter was still starstruck, looking around the balcony, "I can't believe you've done this, honestly I can't believe you would do this for me."

Tony just admired the man in front of him. The candlelight shone on Peter's skin, giving him even more of a glow. His brown hair was styled carefully on his head, but had become looser from all the turning. His eyes were wide and had a sparkle in them. Tony smiled to himself and felt like the luckiest man in the world. When Peter turned to him, Tony's chest felt light. He couldn't believe what this boy was doing to him.

"People come here to have privacy from the press mostly, but also because it tends to impress on dates." Tony winked, making Peter blush, "Shall we order?"

Both of them ordered a type of pasta dish, but the food was the last thing on their minds.

"So," Peter started, leaning on the table, "tell me, what does an incredibly successful man do at work?" He took a bite of his pasta, an explosion of flavor erupting in his mouth.

"I'm mostly just working on improvements on suits and AI technology. What does a brilliant student do in his time?" Tony asked back, much more interested in talking about Peter than himself.

"Well I guess there's a competition coming up, but I'm not sure if I'll go for it. On one hand, it would be pretty cool to take part in. On the other hand, it would involve traveling to California for a week. I just don't think I have the week to spare at the moment, between college and superhero stuff." Peter shrugged, shoving more pasta in his mouth. Tony pressed his eyebrows together and held Peter’s hand over the table,

“You should go, Peter. Take a break from the superhero stuff, and enjoy your college days. They only come around once.”

Peter nodded, appearing to be thinking about what Tony said. They talked more about everything they could - getting to know each other on a deeper level than they had before. Pretty soon, their meals were finished as was the bottle of wine. Tony quickly pays for their meal and leaves a generous tip, and then they're on their way back to the city.

Buildings passed by them, lights coming and going. Peter started to sink into his seat, when Tony's phone started to ring. He apologized, saying it was important, before answering. Peter mostly blocked it out, staring out of the tinted windows. That was until Tony's voice got firmer, "I don't care. You guaranteed me that the materials would be here in time. It's Mr Stark."

Peter couldn't help but feel some heat rise to his cheeks and to some other places. He imagined different scenarios in his head plenty of times, most of them involved a similar voice being used in a different way. And it definitely involved Mr Stark. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the way Tony's suit clung to his body, but he needed him closer. He glanced over at the front and realized the privacy barrier was up already.

Driven by drunk confidence, Peter wrapped his arms round the back of Tony's neck. The older man's expression was confused, but he definitely wasn't going to stop anything. Peter slowly kissed near Tony's ear, down to his jaw, and then down his neck. A groan escaped Tony's mouth as Peter started sucking and biting his collarbone. Tony quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the seat next to him. He grabbed Peter's hips as Peter rubbed his body against the other man's, still kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, I just couldn't hold it in." Peter confessed while biting his lip, staring at Tony. Tony's lower stomach got even hotter, discovering he really /really/ enjoys it when Peter calls him 'Mr Stark'. Especially when biting his lip like that. Tony crashed his lips against Peter's, quickly swiping his tongue on his lower lip. Their tongues almost in a dance. Peter slightly sucked on Tony's tongue, and that was enough to get Tony just over the edge. He grabbed Peter's hair and pulled him back slightly, causing Peter to moan.

"You're going to have to wait, baby." Tony breathed out, rearranging the two of them. Peter was about to question why when the car pulled up to the Avenger's Mansion. He fake coughed and rearranged his suit as to hide his boner, and got out of the car when Tony opened the door for him. The night air hit his skin and cooled him down a bit. Peter was aware they were in public and they shouldn't give anything away, so he held his affections back. He did however ask,

"Would you like to go on another date with me? One that I plan this time?"

Tony smiled and replied, "Of course."

Peter wanted to give him a final kiss, but he knew he couldn't. He gave Tony one last smile before heading upstairs. As soon as he enters his room, he gets undressed into boxers and flops himself down on his bed. He's about to drift off when he notices the box of flowers next to his bed. Reaching over, he grabs one and smells it, holding it to his chest. He fell asleep with the smell of a rose and thoughts of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please give kudos/comment! I'd really appreciate it, and it'd let me know if I should continue this series.


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since their first date, and Tony and Peter have yet to have sex. Peter formulates a plan that ends well for both the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, but I hope it went alright!

"No, Tony, you're going to spill it!" Peter laughed, watching the older man attempt to bake. He was mixing the brownie mix far too quickly, and little bits were flying out of the bowl. Peter had arranged for them to have a day-in watching movies, baking, and.. other things. They had yet to have sex, and it had been a few weeks since their first date. Peter was itching to do it, he figured if they were shut in all day, they could build up a mood. But it seems that baking had ruined his hopes at that. Tony was being his adorable self, the him that only Peter gets to see. And while Peter was loving it, he wanted another side of Tony. So he formulated a plan, "Come on, move over. I'll help you out."

Peter moved in front of Tony, holding his hand and helping him mix. While doing so, he moved so Tony's crotch was rubbing against his ass. He heard Tony's breath hitch slightly, and Peter smirked. He kept repeating the motion as he helped Tony mix, which was hard because his hand was stiffening up.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked coyly, giving him innocent eyes. Tony just coughed and shook his head, moving to grease the baking tray instead. Peter huffed, but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed the spoon and walked over to where Tony was standing, and slowly licked the batter mix off of the spoon. Tony's eyes fixated on Peter's mouth, so much so that he dropped the butter he was holding. A tent started to grow in his pants, Peter noticed, but he didn't point it out. Instead, he held Tony's hand and pulled it towards his face, swiping the small amount of mix in the corner of his mouth with Tony's finger. Then, he put it in his mouth. He licked and sucked on the finger, until it came out with a pop. He tilted his head to the left and looked into Tony's eyes, as if he was challenging him.

Tony looked like he was thinking, before almost immediately grabbing Peter's hips and pinning them up against the counter, "You know what you do to me, don't you Peter?" Tony almost growled, before kissing down Peter's jawline and neck. Peter gasped at the sudden contact, grabbing onto Tony's hair. The older man wasn't happy with this, and released his grip on Peter's hips to grab his wrists and pin them to the counter.

"I don't think so, baby." Was all Tony said, before sucking harshly on Peter's neck. He brought his face up to kiss Peter, his tongue immediately pushing into the younger boy's mouth. He bit Peter's bottom lip as he pulled away. Peter tried to catch his breath as he looked up at the man in front of him with determination in his eyes. Finally, Tony released his grip on Peter's wrists. Peter immediately pulled down Tony's pants, freeing the growing erection. He licked his lips as he sized it up. He guessed it would be big, but it was also fairly thick. Tony wasn't so quick with the process. He teased Peter, running his fingers along the waistband of his jeans.

"Please, please touch me." Peter breathed out, pushing his hips into Tony's. Tony shook his head, instead gripping on Peter's hair and pulling it back.

"Please, what?" Tony said firmly into Peter's ear.

"Please, Mr Stark. Please Sir I need you please touch me." Peter begged, biting his lip. Tony could no longer control himself after that, and he ripped off Peter's t-shirt and swiped off his jeans. His hand immediately went to Peter's penis, sliding up and down at varying speeds. Peter grunted, "Fuck." and closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards. Tony's hands felt so good working on him. So good, that Peter moaned when Tony stopped pretty quickly.

"Go to my bedroom, and wait there." Tony instructed and Peter nodded. He hurried into Tony's bedroom, and immediately sat on the bed. Peter tried different positions to try look sexy, but in the end settled for just sitting normally. Tony erupted into the room, locking the door behind him. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom, not using either of them yet, "On your back."

"Yes Sir." Peter replied, noticing the way Tony's dick twitched. He done as he was told, Tony joining him on the king size bed and hovering over him. He used his knee to separate Peter's legs, and pushed them into Peter's chest, knowing just how flexible the boy was. He lubed up his fingers, using a generous amount of lube.

"Green for go, orange for slow down, red for stop. Do you understand, baby?" Tony said, rubbing Peter's chest. Peter nodded eagerly, just wanting Tony inside of him.

"Good, you're such a good boy for me. Look at your body, you're so sexy. Do you want to be my fuck toy? Is that what you want?" Tony said, sliding a finger into Peter's asshole. Peter gasped, not being able to get any words out of his mouth. Tony quickly added a second finger, stretching Peter out. His back arched against the mattress,

"Yes- God- I want that so bad Sir, make me your fuck toy." Peter whimpered, his senses going into overdrive as Tony added a third finger. He was a mess, leaking precum over his chest. He was close to asking Tony to slow down, but he loved how fast he was going. He liked the burn as his asshole stretched to the shape of Tony's fingers "Mr Stark please, I need you."

Tony pulled his fingers out, Peter lifting his hips from missing the contact. He rolled a condom over his length and lubed himself up generously. As much as he wanted it to be slow and to last as long as possible, he also just wanted to pound Peter's asshole until he couldn't walk straight. So he had to find that middle ground. He lined himself up with Peter's hole, checking Peter's face for confirmation. Peter nodded and grabbed the back of his knees, holding his legs to his chest once again. Tony slowly pushed himself in, feeling the warmth and tightness of Peter.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So good." Tony moaned as he pushed in deeper. Peter moaned loudly, so loudly that Tony was glad they were alone. Soon enough, all of Tony's length was inside Peter. Tony waited for him to adjust, but Peter started moving his hips. He wanted him to move. So, slowly, Tony moved in and out of Peter. His walls gripped Tony tightly, and neither of them knew how long they were going to last.

"Faster." Peter managed to whisper, and Tony happily obliged. He built up his speed slowly, but soon enough he was slamming into Peter quickly and harshly. Peter moaned with every thrust, muttering things like 'fuck me'. When Tony hit Peter's prostate, Peter was a quivering mess. Tony readjusted himself so he was aimed at his prostate, and was hitting it repeatedly.

"Daddy!" Peter whimpered, causing Tony to cum on the spot. He moved his hand up and down Peter's cock again, stroking him to his finish. Peter came with ribbons of white over his stomach, his walls tightening around Tony, dragging out the older man's orgasm.

When they finished, Tony pulled out of Peter and laid down next to him. They both laughed and Peter wrapped his arm round Tony's waist, snuggling into his chest.

"That was amazing, Tony. Thank you." Peter sighed, content. Tony just laughed, he's never been thanked for sex before. He cuddled Peter closer to him.

"So, a daddy kink, huh? Noted." Tony smirked. Peter blushed, hiding his face in Tony's chest. It's not like Tony was against the idea himself, he loved it. Having Peter calling him 'Daddy' was up there on his best moments.

Peter had to ask, "I'm sorry if this is weird to ask, but why did we wait so long?"

"Pete, I didn't want to give the impression that this was a short term thing for me. I want this, I want you. And I didn't want to ruin it by moving too fast." Tony confessed. Of course he had wanted to sleep with Peter, but he wanted a relationship with him more. And he wasn't going to ruin that.

"Tony, I want that too! I want you too." Peter exclaimed, excited that Tony still wanted him. A part of him was scared that Tony no longer wanted him, but he realizes now that was an irrational thought. Just because he waited before sleeping with him, it doesn't mean he didn't like him anymore. They cuddled for a bit longer, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

It was around 9pm, hours after they had sex, when Peter awoke. He looked to his right at the man cuddling him, and remembered what they had done just a little while ago. His stomach started to get heated as Peter got aroused. He wanted to pleasure Tony even more. He climbed on top of Tony, straddling his hips. Starting to kiss his neck, he felt the older man awaken.

"Baby, what are you- Ah-" Tony moaned as Peter nibbled on his neck, sucking lightly. He felt Tony's member poking at him where he was getting hard, and he smiled. He leaned into Tony's ear, biting it, and whispered,

"I want to make you feel good, Daddy." Peter slid down Tony's body and started stroking Tony's cock, Tony moaning automatically.

"You're gonna be the death of me, kid." Peter groaned, as he guided Peter's head. Peter teased his cock, licking up and down and using his tongue flat on the head. Tony grabbed Peter's hair, shoving himself into the boy's mouth. Peter just took him deep, going down his throat to wet him fully. Finally, his lack of gag reflex had a purpose. He twirled his tongue around his length as he bobbed his head up and down. He looked up at Tony through his eyelashes, making Tony want to fuck his throat. But there was plenty of time for that. Right now, it was Peter's moment. Peter took his whole cock, humming slightly, causing vibrations to go through Tony. He teased the head a bit more, moving his hand while he did so. Tony grabbed Peter's head as he was coming close to his orgasm. Peter knew this, so he took him completely once again. He worked his tongue around Tony, causing his hips to buck and for his cum to start shooting out. Peter swallowed it all, still sucking on Tony as he came. When he was sure he was finished, Peter slowly pulled his lips off and smiled at Tony. Tony just laid there, in disbelief,

"Wherever you learned that, it doesn't matter. That's going to be regular occurrence." Tony pulled Peter up and kissed him deeply, Peter wrapping his arms around the back of Tony's neck. Tony pulled away and fell back on his pillow, "Feel free to wake me up whenever you feel the need to do that again." Peter just laughed, and reconnected their lips. Tony went to reach for Peter's dick when Peter stopped him.

"This was about you, I don't want anything in return." Tony just laid there in disbelief. He doesn't know what he done to deserve someone as perfect as Peter, but he isn't going to question it too much. He pulled Peter down into a hug, and gave him loads of cheek, forehead, and nose kisses. Tony fell back asleep pretty quickly, tired out from the night's activities. His arm was protectively wrapped around Peter, and Peter was laying on Tony's chest.

In that moment, Peter felt safer than he ever had before. This was where he wanted to be forever. He wanted to be wrapped up in Tony's arms, in his smell, feeling his body on his own. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else suddenly.

That's when Peter realized. Perhaps his feelings for Tony were deeper than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I'd really appreciate it!


	4. Landing in LA

"Tony, thank you for sending a car to pick me up! You really didn't have to!" Peter smiled into the phone. He had to be at the airport soon, he was going to LA for a national competition in chemistry. Tony had talked him into going, saying it would be a good opportunity and how you're only young once. Peter mostly agreed to make Tony happy, but he found himself quite excited.

"Don't mention it, baby. I have to go into this meeting now, but I'll be in California tomorrow to cheer you on. See you then." And with that, Tony hung up. Peter knew he was cutting it short, he could only talk to him when nobody was around, and he had a busy day today. But he did appreciate that Tony always somehow found time to talk to him. It was good timing anyway, because they were pulling into the airport where Peter's friends were waiting. He stepped out of the car, getting his luggage from the back.

He wheeled his suitcase over to the group of students. To his surprise, Michelle and Ned were among the group, there to surprise Peter. He ran over to them and pulled them into a big hug, asking what they were doing there.

"We're here to surprise you! We hardly get to see you nowadays!" Ned replied. A girl from the group noticed the time and started to go into the airport, and everyone else followed. They spent a while catching up, telling each other every detail of their life. Well, except for the fact that Peter was dating Tony. They had been dating a couple months now but nobody else knew about their relationship. Well, except from Happy.

 

As they boarded the plane, Ned asked him how Mr Stark was, and how the whole mentor thing was going. Peter felt himself smile, but quickly returned his face back to normal, not wanting to be obvious.

"It's going well! I feel like it's really helping me get some new skills and hopefully network with some more people. I've already been to one charity event!" Peter rambled on about Tony while getting in his seat and pulling his phone out. He could tell he was being a bit obvious with his admiration, but he didn't care. It was a never a secret he admired Tony. He wanted to shout that they were dating, that Tony was his and his only. But he couldn't do that. And Peter knew that. Conversation eventually died down, and Peter stuck his earphones in his ears, putting his head on the back of his seat. It was uncomfortable, but just comfortable enough for Peter to fall asleep.

 

When they arrived at LA, everything went pretty quickly. The group took a car back to their hotel, and all the students dropped off their luggage in their rooms. Peter looked around the room, and he figured it was good enough. It had a bed and a bathroom, that's all he needed really. He made his way down into the communal room, meeting up with his friends and some other competitors. They all talked a bit, sharing basic information about themselves before Brandon, one of the guys from another school, suggested they go to a bar. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, so they hopped in another car and were on their way.

It was about 10pm when they got to the bar, and it was packed. The group pushed their way to the bar politely, just trying to get some alcohol in themselves. Eventually, the bartender serves them and someone ordered rounds of shots instead of drinks with mixers. At first, Peter rejected. He wanted to keep a clear head tonight. But seeing everyone else drink, he thought fuck it. Why not. He downed two shots straight away, and they were followed by more. Too embarrassed to ask what they were, he didn't realize they were quite strong. Pretty soon he was socializing with everybody, practically feeling the beat radiating through his body. He was only tipsy when he announced to everyone he was going to the bathroom.

Tony was excited, he was able to get away from his work early and go to LA to surprise Peter. It was only a day early, but it was everything to him. He was on his way to the hotel that Peter was staying out when he saw on his Snapchat that he was in a bar. Tony smiled, he was glad Peter was enjoying his night. He was going to leave the surprise until the morning, but decided against it. He wanted to see him, even just for a quick hello.

He got to the bar quickly as it wasn't far from the hotel. The first thing he noticed was the purple neon sign out front, just saying 'Drinks!'. Tony opened the door and walked in, wearing sunglasses in a poor attempt to not be recognized. Straight away, he was looking for Peter. He found his old friend Ned at the bar immediately, but couldn't see Peter.

As Peter was on his way to the bathroom, Brandon came up to him. Peter was about to be polite, before Brandon grabbed his wrist and said, "Your friends told me you like guys, is that true?"

Peter nodded, and as soon as he did Brandon tried to pull him into a corner. Peter objects heavily, his tipsy self sharing that he had a boyfriend. Brandon just laughed and said in a low voice,

"Just for tonight, you don't." He slams his lips on Peter's.

Tony finally sees Peter, and he's about to walk over to him when he saw something that made his heart tear. A young, athletic guy was kissing Peter. His Peter. He was about to walk away, before Peter reacted. He shoved the guy off of him, his super strength slamming him against the wall.

"I love my boyfriend, you asshole!" he shouted. The other boy mutters a quick 'fuck' before scattering off. All Tony could hear was the word 'love'. He quickly approached Peter, grabbing his arm lightly and pulling him towards the bathroom. Peter starts to freak out.

"Tony! When did you get here? Did you see that? I'm sorry, I explained to him that I was dating someone," Peter rambled as Tony locked the bathroom door, "he just wouldn't listen to me! I pushed him off, did you see that?"

"What were you saying to that guy? Something about your boyfriend?" Tony teased, hoping Peter would say it again. Peter blushed slightly, partly from the alcohol. He looked Tony straight in the eye and confessed to him, "I love you, Anthony Stark." Tony felt his heart not only repair itself, but explode with butterflies. He hadn't had these feelings in, well, forever. "I love you too, Peter Parker." They kiss each other, Peter's back against the bathroom wall. Tony ran his fingers up and down Peter's hip, pulling away after a short amount of time. It was a short and sweet kiss. It wasn't exactly the ideal place for that confession, but it was perfect. It was perfect because it was their moment.

"I think," Tony says, holding Peter's hips, "your boyfriend should make it clearer that you're his. And nobody else's."

Tony lifts Peter and perches him on the counter. He kisses Peter's jawline, working his way down until he reaches the middle of the neck. He sucks, hard, causing Peter to moan and tighten his legs around Tony's waist. Nibbling harshly, he licks and pulls away, admiring the hickey left in his mouth's place. Peter pulled Tony in for another kiss, swiping his tongue on his bottom lip and gaining entry. He explored his mouth, leaning more into Tony as the kiss progressed.

A knock on the door interrupted their intimate moment. Tony pulled away and straightened his jacket, looking at the aroused boy in front of him.

"I promise you, we'll continue this later. When you're not drunk." Tony whispered in his ear, going to unlock the door. Peter whines as he jumps down from the counter, sorting out his clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby, you should have fun tonight. I love you." Tony smiles, giving Peter a quick kiss. Peter says he loves him too. They exit the bathroom, trying to not look so obvious at what they were just doing.

"Parker!" Michelle gestured Peter over to their group, and Peter says another quick goodbye before going to meet them. Tony grins at the fact Peter was relaxing and enjoying himself, before leaving the bar and going back to his hotel.

Peter downed another shot, and took some more pictures and videos with his friends. Brandon kept his distance, which Peter was glad about. He danced and he drank and he let loose. It felt good to not have to worry about anything for a little while.

Eventually, they all made their way back to the hotel. Peter shouted some 'goodnight's and made his way into his room. He stumbled over to his bed and threw himself on it, causing the mattress to squeak. Feeling his neck for the hickey, he smiled. Tony loved him. He was Tony's, Tony was his. They loved each other. He fell asleep to the thoughts of love and thoughts of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a shorter chapter, but please leave kudos/comment if you enjoy!


	5. Tell the Press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write as life got in the way, but I hope you enjoy!

Tony and Peter have been dating for a couple months now. They're still in their own bubble, enjoying each other's company and locking the outside world out. They had confessed they loved each other the night before, and Tony was still on a sort of high from that. Peter, the man he loved, said he loved him. Nothing was better than this feeling. He flung himself on the computer chair in his room, prepared to do some work.

He was distracted when Friday talks over the speakers, "Mr Stark, an article has surfaced about you and Mr Parker. Would you like to see?" Tony's heart rate spikes and he turns around in his computer chair, facing the big screen. He confirms he would like to see it, and Friday puts the article on the screen. Tony whispers a quick 'fuck' before getting his phone ready to call Peter. He arranges for a self driving car to take him to Peter's hotel, and starts going downstairs before his boyfriend answers his call.

Peter answers in a groggy voice, obviously having just woken up. Tony listens to him breathe for a moment, not wanting to disturb that peace. But he had to. He tells Peter he's on his way to discuss something important, already getting in the car. Peter just confirms and hangs up, heading into the shower quickly before Tony arrived.

As Peter thought back to last night, he couldn't believe he actually told Tony how he felt. He, of course, had felt that way for a while. But he was waiting for the perfect moment to tell him. Turns out, any moment can be made perfect from confessing you love each other. Even if it involves an asshole who can't take no for an answer. The words came so naturally out of his mouth. And, to Peter, they sounded so perfect coming out of Tony's mouth.

When Peter got out of the shower and got dressed, he checked his phone. He had multiple missed calls from different people, but before he could investigate them, there was a loud knock on his door. As soon as Peter opens the door, Tony barges into his room and closes the door behind him.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Peter asks, walking over to Tony and touching his arm.

"They know, Pete. Everyone knows." Peter's confused at first, until Tony turns on his TV. All over the news was how Tony Stark seduced his young intern. It had a video of Peter pushing Brandon off him the night before, yelling about his boyfriend. It also showed Tony taking Peter into the bathroom, and pictures of Peter afterwards with a hickey.

Peter falls down on his bead, hands holding up his head, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want it to come out yet." He lays back on his bed, covering his face.

"I just didn't want you in the spotlight," he sits next to Peter, "of course I have to show some discretion when it comes to my relationships in case it goes South. But I mostly just wanted to protect you. I'm sorry I've fucked that up."

Peter sits up and kisses Tony's cheek, wrapping his arms around him, "The whole world knowing that you're my boyfriend? Doesn't sound too bad to me." Tony smiles and kisses the boy gently, before resting his forehead against his boyfriend's,

"You are a treasure, Peter. Are you sure about this?" Peter nods. This whole time, he thought Tony was hiding their relationship because he needed to protect his public image, and a breakup is damaging. But he was also doing it to protect him.

"I'm sure, they were going to find out eventually. I think we're secure enough to be honest about it. I don't care what people say, I love you. I know it'll change my life, Tony I know that. I know it'll throw me into the spotlight and a lot of things won't be the same, but you're worth it." Peter said, Tony squeezing his hand. They share a gentle kiss, both of them smiling.

"I have a press conference soon to make an official statement, so I'll see you later?" Tony stands up, getting ready to leave. Peter stands up and grabs his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"I want to do it too." Tony goes to stop him and tell him it's not his responsibility before Peter continues, "It'll be better if we both do it. And I'm going to have to make a statement eventually, so we might as well do it together."

Tony can't argue with Peter's logic, and they check that the press conference won't interfere with Peter's competition. Since it doesn't, Tony agrees that Peter can answer questions with him.

"Come on then, we have work to do. I assume you didn't bring a suit?" Tony questions, raising an eyebrow at Peter. Peter just gives a sheepish grin while shaking his head. Tony smiles back at him, "I guessed, we're going to have to go get you a suit. Come on."

Tony opens the hotel room door and gets on his phone straight away, talking to his contacts in LA. It appeared that Tony was trying to delay the press conference. They arrived at the car just as the phone call ended. They climbed in and Tony turned toward Peter.

"Alright, do you have a favorite designer?" Tony asked, sliding his phone in his pocket.

"Tony no- it's alright! Really! I'll just buy a suit from a normal store it's no big deal." Peter said, Tony laughing slightly.

"Peter, from now on you're going to be in the media. I love how you dress, but in public you're going to have to dress up a bit." Tony tries to say it gently. It clicks in Peter's head, and he blushes slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose Tony Stark's boyfriend can't be seen wearing a cheap suit. But I don't have enough money to dress- well to dress like you."

Tony was glad that Peter understood. It's not that he minded, he just wanted to spare Peter of hate from the press. He grabbed Peter's hand and looked in his eyes, "I'm going to take you shopping when we get back to New York. For now though, we'll pick you up a suit and a couple casual things to wear." Peter opens his mouth to object but Tony puts his finger on his mouth, "I want to, baby. Please just let me do this for you." Peter's eyes look at him, wide, but then he just nods. Tony breathes out a sigh of relief, and before they know it, they're at the stores.

The whole street was filled with designers that Peter would only be able to dream of. Tom Ford, Gucci, Louis Vuitton - just to name a few. Tony leads him into multiple stores, buying him clothes to wear for the next few days. He knew Peter would be photographed, and didn't want him coming under any criticism for his clothes. He paid for the clothes quickly, rushing into the final store to buy a suit. He sat back on the couch as Peter was measured and made to try on all different kinds of suits. Tony played with his phone for a bit, updating Pepper on their whereabouts.

"Tony, what do you think?" Peter's voice called out as he looked expectedly at his boyfriend. Tony was taken aback. The suit fit him perfectly, hugged him in all the right places and had just the right amount of give in others. It was a light blue long sleeve shirt with a dark waistcoat and matching pants. Tony noted mentally to definitely buy him more suits, even if the purpose is just to rip them off him. He walked over to Peter and grabbed his hips,

"You look amazing." He whispered softly, planting a quick kiss on his lips, "I'm going to go pay, you go to the car. It's alright, just wear it out." Peter nodded, collecting his clothes and shoving them in a nearby shopping bag. He carried the bags as he walked to the car, carefully placing them in the trunk and sliding into the car. Happy was sitting in the front seat, giving a small smile in the mirror.

"Peter, I am happy for you. And for Tony." he said. Peter just smiled his classic smile and leaned forward in his seat.

"Thanks Happy! I guess we'll be seeing more of each other again now that people know. Since I can hang out with Tony more, and you're always there for him!" Peter grinned. Happy just smiled to himself, he had missed the kid.

Tony came in the other side of the door, texting Pepper that they were on their way. Happy starts driving them to the venue, but on the way Tony turns to Peter.

"Call the people you need to call. There are people in your life who shouldn't find this out from a press conference." Tony raises the corner of his mouth, motioning to Peter's phone. The younger boy nods, sticks his earphones in and immediately facetimes May.

They do the usual 'how are you's before he tells her the news, "I have to tell you something, Aunt May. Please don't get mad because I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm dating Tony. Tony Stark." Her face seems to look for any indication of a joke on Peter's face, but as there is none, she processes it. They talk for a bit about it. She mostly asks if Peter is alright and if it's what he wants, to which he responds it is.

May nods and says, "Well, I hope you are both happy together. But I'll expect to meet him officially as your boyfriend when you get back to New York."

Peter agrees and they talk a bit longer before they arrive at the venue. He interrupts her as they pull up to the back entrance, "Aunt May, I've gotta go now. But I'll see you soon, I love you."

Tony and Peter step out of the car and rush into the building, knowing they're cutting the time short. Light makeup is quickly applied to their faces as Pepper prepares the press. This is when Peter starts panicking.

Tony strokes Peter's arm, trying to calm his nerves, "Relax, I'll take the lead but they will ask you some questions. Last chance to back out." Peter shook his head as they were called to the podium. He took a deep breathe and followed Tony, cameras immediately flashing and voices filling the room. Some reporters even shouted Peter's name. Pepper stood on the stage, and was choosing the questions they got to answer.

The first questions were quite generic, asking when and how the couple got together. As time went on, the questions started to get a bit more personal. Tony answered mostly, but he quite often gestured for Peter to answer them.

"Why did you wait until now to come out about your relationship?" A reported asked, their pen ready to write down the answer. Tony stepped forward slightly, leaning into the microphone.

"We both," he gestured to Peter, "wanted to make sure this was a long term relationship before telling everybody, as we know a break up in the media can be messy." Reporters nodded, writing down their notes before holding up their hands again. Pepper pointed to a reporter with long dark hair, who flashed a smile at Peter, "Mr Parker, how does it feel to be dating a former playboy billionaire? Especially since you have such different backgrounds, with you being from Queens. Do you think Mr Stark has finished with his playboy days?" Peter gulped, it was a big question, so he answered as quick as possible before his nerves got the best of him, "Dating Tony is the greatest feeling in the world. Our backgrounds don't play a part in our relationship at all, he respects me and I respect him." Peter doesn't know how to answer the playboy part of the question. He believes that Tony wouldn't go back to that, but he couldn't think of a right way to answer. Tony senses this and speaks up, "I would just like to say, I honestly can't see myself going back to how I used to be. I made mistakes and I learned from them, but Peter has showed me a new happiness I didn't think possible." Peter looked up at Tony, his heart melting at his words. Reporters picked up on this and started snapping more pictures.

Pepper, finally, asked for the final question. A man raised his hand, and Pepper chose him quickly, knowing that Peter wouldn't be able to handle much longer.

"Mr Stark, what is your comment to those saying you took advantage of a child? More importantly, those who are claiming that this is a toxic relationship?" Peter couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't of done it, but he grabbed the microphone.

"He didn't take advantage of anybody. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions. And Tony, he didn't do anything wrong. The people saying them things have no idea what our relationship islike. He's the most caring, kind and lovely person I've ever met. He'd never take advantage of me." Peter breathed out, realizing his little speech was being filmed by everybody. Pepper smiled at him, and guided the couple off of the stage as she stopped the questions. As soon as they were away from the cameras, Peter immediately hugged Tony. Tony stroked his back and whispered praise into his ear, Peter hugging him tighter. After a couple of minutes, Pepper came over to talk to them.

"Peter, you done so well with that last question! If you hadn't answered, people would've still suspected that Tony was in the wrong. You needed to answer that question yourself, and I'm glad you did. Even if the reporter asked for Tony's statement." Peter nodded, exhausted from the conference.

Tony and Pepper talked a bit longer about their next steps, but Peter wasn't really listening. He knew Tony would fill him in when he wasn't so tired. Pretty quickly, they said their goodbyes and were back in the car. Happy quickly drove them back to the hotel, the couple not speaking much on the ride as Peter leaned on Tony's shoulder.

Peter made a beeline for his room with Tony following behind him, but was stopped in the lobby by judges from the contest. He wakes up a bit and is his usual polite self, asking how they are. One judge looks at the others, before stepping forward.

"Mr Parker, I'm afraid since there is no definitive proof that your work, grades or achievements weren't influenced by your relationship with Mr Stark, and this is a competition based on exactly those things, you have been disqualified."

Peter is crushed, and angry, "You have no idea how much work I've put in to get where I am. What, you think he got me into college? That he had an influence on my grades? That he was the only reason I done so well in extracurriculars? That's bull. I've worked my whole life to get to a point where I'm proud of myself, and you're going to tell me that it wasn't me who achieved those things? And you're not disqualifying me because of my romantic life, which is totally unrelated." Tony is shocked. He's seen Peter angry, of course, but not this passionately angry. Peter storms off to his room, the group of judges falling silent. Tony just shakes his head and follows his boyfriend, knocking gently on the door before entering. Peter is holding his knees to his chest on his bed. He sits next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Peter looks at Tony, eyes glazed over with tears.

"Is this all anyone will think now? That all my hard work is down to you?" Tony shakes his head,

"Only the idiots will think that. You're a genius, Pete. And a damn hard worker. Anyone with half a brain cell can see that." Peter gives a half smile and leans his body into Tony's, hugging him tightly. They remain like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company in silence, before Peter speaks up.

"Can we go home? Please?" Peter asks, and Tony arranges his plane to pick them up and take them back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave kudos/comment! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
